In fact, a dispenser of this type is known from document FR-2 791 645, whose orifice is blocked before utilisation by a removable seal. The interior of the reservoir thus does not communicate with the exterior and, according to this document, the spring which acts on an deformable wall is compressed to a maximum state, such that the thickness of the dispenser can be maintained at a minimum. This is a primordial requirement when one wishes to include such a dispenser in magazines under the form of a fluid product sample. Even when the distribution orifice is sealed, the spring evidently acts on the deformable wall, which deforms the deformable wall anaesthetically which has an outline that is often irregular.
Other prior art dispensers with a non deformable, but just movable, actuating wall, are also known.